


Façon de t'aimer

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, During Time-Skip, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Trust, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, Weird Romance, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Il y a mille et une façon de dire je t'aime sans prononcer les mots. Puis on les prononce.
Relationships: Bepo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 10





	Façon de t'aimer

**Author's Note:**

> Défi à l’unité : Dire ‘’Je t’aime’’ est une déclaration de mort, trouver un façon de le dire autrement.

Le fait d’être pirate, d’être capitaine de navire, ne leur permettait pas de vivre pleinement leur relation au grand jour comme la plupart des couples. 

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire de sortie ensemble sans que cela paraisse suspect aux yeux de la Marine. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le même itinéraire pour se suivre, pas qu’ils le voulaient de toute manière. Ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer en tant que couple, à avoir des rendez-vous galants ou à s’embrasser en pleine rue.

Leur monde ne les autorisait pas à dire "Je t'aime" sans que cela porte une marque indélébile sur eux comme cible principale pour appâter l’autre. 

Le kidnapping de Chiffon pour faire pression sur Bege avait servit de leçon. 

Alors ils avaient tous deux des petits trucs qu’ils laissaient à l’autre. Kidd laissait le médecin le regarder sous toutes les coutures quand ils se retrouvaient, que ce soit par le hasard de leur propre itinéraire ou parce qu’ils avaient décidé de se retrouver. Law laissait Kidd le serrer beaucoup trop fortement dans ses bras, faisant rentrer dans son dos les nombreuses pointes en métal de son bras mécanique, quand ils étaient dans un endroit sécurisé.

Et tant d’autres.  
.

Il entendait clairement la respiration lente de l’autre capitaine derrière lui alors que ce dernier dormait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils finissaient dans un lit ensemble et ce n’était pas la première fois que cette idée incongrue lui tournait en tête. 

Law poussa doucement le corps pâle et massif du rouge derrière lui pour qu’il soit complètement sur le dos. Ses yeux gris passèrent lentement sur le torse musclé et les cicatrices qui l’avaient couvert durant ses deux dernières années pour remonter vers le visage endormi de leur possesseur. La première fois qu’il avait vu celles-ci, il avait été tétanisé par l’ampleur. Aujourd’hui, elles étaient réconfortantes.

Il n’avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Kidd adorait se mettre en cuillère pour dormir, surtout vu le peu qu’ils dormaient, mais ce n’était pas vraiment désagréable. Bref. Ce n’était pas le fait qu’il était clairement une peluche humaine qu’il avait en tête. 

Murmurant un « Room » distinctif, il attendit quelques secondes pour que son pouvoir se mette en place autour du lit massif dans la chambre de l’autre homme avant de poser sa main sur le pectoral gauche à ses côtés. Un sourire passa ses lèvres en sentant l’objet convoité battre avant qu’il ne fasse un léger mouvement de poignet. 

Le petit carré sorti parfaitement dans ses doigts, ce qui fit grogner fortement son compagnon de nuit. Pourtant il ne bougea pas d’un pouce, ce qui amusa le chirurgien. Son amant avait vraiment un sommeil de plomb, sûrement l’habitude d’entendre Wire et ses terreurs nocturnes. Il avait dormi assez de fois sur le bateau des Kidd Pirates pour connaître ce détail.

Le cœur d’Eustass était dans ses doigts, dans le petit carré de son pouvoir bleuté, battant contre ses derniers. Il eut un léger sourire morbide. Pourtant, au lieu de s’amuser avec comme il avait l’habitude, le rouge mentirait en disant qu’il n’aimait pas que la langue du brun passe sur le cube pendant leurs ébats, il porta le palpitant près de son oreille pour simplement écouter les battements calmes dû au sommeil. 

Ses yeux se fermèrent au son et il ne vit pas le rouge qui roulait des yeux à ce spectacle. Il fallait vraiment qu’il dise à Law d’arrêter de faire ça quand il dormait. Parce que ça le réveillait toujours. 

Mais c’était une de leur façon de montrer qu’ils tenaient l’un à l’autre, alors l’aimant humain n’en ferait rien.  
. 

Le chirurgien de la mort regarda étrangement le Martin Pécheur qui venait de se poser sur la coque de son sous-marin. Enfin surtout le paquet marron que ce dernier avait pendant autour de son cou, au niveau de la boîte à paiement. 

Ce n’était pas rare que ces oiseaux soient utilisés comme service de poste entre les différentes îles. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas parfait et certains oiseaux finissaient épuisés ou tout simplement perdu quand ils devaient voyager entre différents navires, c’était pour ça que les escargophones étaient devenus très populaires, cela permettait une meilleure communication.

Mais cela pouvait être également plus dangereux pour les personnes qui, comme lui, étaient recherchées par la Marine parce qu’ils avaient plus de facilité à tracer ces conversations que de simples lettres par Martins Pécheurs. 

L’oiseau sembla enfin le remarquer, il venait tous juste de revenir d’un tour en ville pour prendre sa garde, et vola pour se poser sur le bras tendu du capitaine des Heart. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en prenant le paquet dont la ficelle se détacha facilement, miracle qu’il ne soit jamais tombé à l’eau visiblement, pour voir ensuite le postier voler sans demander de pièce. 

Ah. La personne lui offrant ceci avait payé d’avance. 

Le brun haussa des épaules avant de reprendre sa route vers la salle commune pour dire à Narval qu’elle pouvait rejoindre les autres. Il déposa le paquet sur son lit avant de se mettre à son bureau pour vérifier les comptes et la carte. 

Pendant plusieurs heures il oublia tout ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer autour de lui. Jusqu’à que son équipage ne rentre particulièrement éméché pour la plupart afin de dormir dans leur lit. Son Haki d’Observation lui permit de savoir que Bepo était parmi eux, ce qui signifiait qu’il aurait une visite de ce dernier dès qu’il aurait aidé à coucher la partie bourrée de leurs camarades.

Il écouta les bruits de pas dans le sous-marin en rangeant doucement le livre de compte dans un tiroir de son bureau. L’ours blanc tapa deux coups sur la porte avant de l’ouvrir.

« L’équipe de Sachi est encore sur l’île, il me semble qu’ils ont décidé de dormir dans un bordel. Désolé. »

« Aucun problème Bepo, merci pour l’info. Tu peux aller te reposer. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que l’homme de la tribu des Minks ne porte son regard vers le paquet marron toujours sur les draps de son capitaine. Il ne posa pas de question mais son froncement de sourcil fit tourner le visage du brun vers là où le regard noir se portait. 

Oh. Il avait oublié. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est capitaine ? » demanda son second pendant qu’il s’approchait du paquet pour enfin l’ouvrir. 

Ils regardèrent tout deux le livre sur l’anatomie des Wotans, ces êtres mi-Hommes-Poissons mi-Géants. Law fronça des sourcils quelques secondes avant de regarder sa bibliothèque anatomique. Yep. Il ne l’avait pas celui-là. 

« Oh ! C’est intéressant. » commenta l’ours en regardant la couverture du livre dans les mains de son capitaine. « De qui vient-il ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit-il avant de commencer à feuilleter l’ouvrage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit bout de papier à l’intérieur de ce dernier avec un mot. 

_Tombé dessus, devrait te plaire - E.K._

Bepo n’avait pas besoin de poser la question sur le bout blanc que tenait son capitaine dans la main. Le sourire tendre sur le visage de ce dernier en disait assez.  
.

Ils essayaient de se retrouver une fois tous les deux mois quand ils ne se voyaient pas au hasard des îles qu’ils visitaient. Ce n’était pas une mince à faire, surtout pour leurs navigateurs qui devaient arrivés à se coordonner sans pouvoir savoir où l’autre navire était, question de sécurité. Mais c’était une chose qu’ils essayaient de faire. 

Ils n’avaient pas à être à l’heure ou au jour près, qui pouvait savoir combien de jours de navigation ils avaient de différences pour aller à l’île que leurs compagnons avaient choisis. Mais c’était rare que l’un des deux attende plus d’une semaine. 

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant enfin les voiles noires du bateau de Kidd au loin. Ils avaient eu un peu de chance sur le choix de l’île, pour une fois, celle-ci était déserte et complètement sauvage. Ce qui allait amuser grandement l’équipage de son amant, il le savait. Pas comme le sien qui restait cloîtré principalement au niveau de leur camp, hors pour chasser. 

Ce qu’il comprenait. Son Haki lui donnait beaucoup trop d’informations qu’il n’appréciait pas forcément quand il s’enfonçait dans l’île. Même avec son pouvoir près à être déployé. 

« Je rêve ou.. » commença Penguin, sa main serrée sur la longue vue. 

Non. Son camarade ne rêvait pas. Le bateau était en partie en feu. Pitié dites moi que c’est juste Heat qui a fait une connerie, pria-t-il. 

« Préparez la table d’auscultation. » marmonna-t-il entre les dents. « Et tout le matos nécessaire pour réparer ce fichu rafiot. »

Law ne fit pas attention à la réponse de son équipage. Il ne fit pas attention à l’air inquiet de Penguin et Bepo à ses côtés. Il fit apparaître une Room pour commencer à avancer vers le navire adverse. 

En arrivant sur le bateau, il vit clairement la plupart des hommes du rouge faire en sorte d’éteindre le feu pendant que d’un côté Wire tenait Heat et de l’autre Killer tenait un membre dont il ne souvenait le nom. Entre les quatre hommes, Kidd, se frottant l’arrête du nez d’une manière qu’il connaissait très bien. Il était blasé. Et gavé. 

« La prochaine fois, j’en prends un pour taper l’autre ! » hurla-t-il. « Ce n’est pas compliqué pourtant bordel ! Psy, tu arrêtes de draguer Wire ! Heat, tu arrêtes d’y faire attention ! »

Oh. Il n’était pas au courant de ça tient. C’était vraiment ça qui avait presque flambé entièrement le bateau de son amant ? Il n’arriva pas à retenir son ricanement. Ce qui fit tourner les cinq hommes vers lui. 

« Génial. » grommela l’aimant humain. Il adorait être au centre d’une scène de ménage et que son propre compagnon le voit entrain de la gérer. Il adoooorait vraiment.

Law continuait de rire à la situation. Bon sang c’était idiot. Dire qu’il s’était inquiéter pour ça. 

« Killer, fous moi Psy dans la cale pour les cinq heures qui arrivent. » le blond acquiesça avant de traîner l’homme en question qui grognait toujours « Heat. C’est la dernière fois que je tolère du feu autre part que dans ta cuisine. La prochaine fois t’es de corvée de linge pendant deux mois. Et Fuqboi cuisinera. »

Kidd ne regarda même pas le visage de son chef cuisinier, totalement horrifié par la menace (Fuqboi était un bon cuistot mais bon dieu la cuisine finissait en décharge au bout d’une semaine), pour avancer vers le deuxième capitaine. 

Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal d’arrêter de rire, mais la moue du rouge et ses bras croisés ne l’aidait pas du tout.

« Oui ça va j’ai compris. J’ai des midinettes et tu te fous bien de ma gueule. » grogna ce dernier.

« Je n’oserai pas. » pouffa-t-il. Kidd roula des yeux, avant de l’attraper par la ceinture pour l’embrasser férocement sous les sifflements des pirates autour d’eux.

Ça, c’était le spectacle auquel il était habitué sur le bateau des Kidd Pirates.  
.

« Juste dors, Bepo et Killer s’en occupent. » grommela le rouge en portant sa main blanche sur le torse basané pour forcer son amant à se rallonger dans le lit. 

La pauvre petite semaine où ils pouvaient être vraiment comme tout le monde, il fallait bien qu’ils tombent sur une île avec des bestioles de la taille des demi-géants. Des bestioles qui aimaient s’approcher du camp à cause de l’odeur de nourriture. Kidd comprenait, c’était plus drôle de piquer la bouffe que de la chasser. Mais actuellement, il avait surtout envie d’être tranquille et de ne pas gérer des demi-monstres. 

« Et s’ils y en a plusieurs ? » demanda Law en forçant légèrement contre sa main. 

« Heat les brûlera et on va encore avoir trop de bouffe pour ce soir. »

Le brun eut un léger pouffement mais il savait très bien que les inquiétudes n’étaient pas encore totalement parties. 

« Ils sont grands Traf’. »

Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de finalement se laisser retomber sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent tous deux les hurlements de joies des deux équipages réunis, preuve que les bestioles avaient été vaincus et qu’ils auraient beaucoup trop à manger, comme ces deux derniers jours. 

Kidd ne dit pas à son compagnon qu’il avait raison. Il ne lui dit pas qu’il n’était qu’une maman poule avec son équipage. Il ne lui dit pas qu’il s’inquiétait trop pour un rien. Il le prit simplement dans son bras valide pour aller s’amuser à mordre la peau brune de la nuque, encore trop vierge de ses marques.

Et il ne dit rien quand le chirurgien soupira un merci pour l’avoir forcé à prendre du temps pour lui, pour eux.  
. 

Les deux hommes avaient peut-être une relation, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils savaient tout sur l’autre. Ni que leurs plans étaient systématiquement en faveur d’eux que de leur intérêt personnel. Law savait cela. C’était pourquoi il n’était pas étonné que le rouge accepte si facilement qu’ils ne se retrouvent plus quand il commença à mettre en place son plan pour combattre Doflamingo. 

Mais il fût étonné de n’avoir aucune question. 

Pas qu’il avait vraiment envie d’y répondre, même si Kidd devait en savoir bien plus que son propre équipage actuellement. Ce n’était pas le rouge d’être curieux sur la vie passée de son amant, mais il s’était attendu à plus. Une certaine amertume se fit dans sa poitrine mêlée à la joie de ne pas être arrêté dans sa démarche. 

Quand le sous-marin et la Victoria Punk se séparèrent pour la dernière fois avant très longtemps, il sût que Kidd lui donnait juste ce qu’il pouvait donner. Et le supernova n’était pas un habitué de la douceur. Même quand ça les concernait eux.

Il n’avait pas posé de questions parce qu’il savait que c’était trop personnel, parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas gérer la haine et le chagrin du brun. Mais il connaissait la vengeance. Il connaissait l’envie de meurtre.

Alors il le laissait partir faire ce qu’il avait à faire. En espérant qu’ils se revoient.  
.

Le journal affichant l’alliance entre Law et les StrawHat surprit assez le rouge mais il savait que son amant devait avoir une idée en tête pour faire cela. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était jaloux de ne pas être celui avec qui il faisait alliance, plus ça serait de l’hypocrisie vu que la sienne allait pas tarder à apparaître également dans les pages d’un futur numéro. 

Mais il se demandait ce qui allait se passer.

« Tu t’inquiètes ? » demanda Killer, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu’ils étaient dans la cale pour vérifier le stocks avant de partir en direction de Wano. 

« Ça ira. » répondit-il « Puis on a d’autres choses à penser n’est-ce pas ? »

Il n’avait pas besoin de voir le visage du blond, de toute façon caché par son masque, pour savoir qu’il n’en croyait rien. Bien sûr qu’il s’inquiétait. Monkey D. Luffy était connu pour se foutre dans les histoires les plus improbables ! Si Law était en alliance avec ce dernier, qui sait comment les choses allaient évoluer. 

Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il avait son mot à dire. Il était dans un autre coin de l’océan, avec ses propres histoires farfelues, sa propre alliance. Alors il tairait cette angoisse sourde pour se concentrer sur la cible qu’ils avaient convenus. Il s’inquiéterait pour le chirurgien quand il aurait fini ses propres histoires. Quand il pourrait le voir face à lui. 

Pas avant. Pas s’il voulait survivre à un Yonko.  
. 

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à faire une alliance visiblement. » déclara Nami en tenant le journal. Certains membres de son équipage la regardèrent pour avoir plus d’informations et Law faisait pareil. « Trois autres supernovas : Basil Hawkins, Scratchmen Apoo et Eustass Kidd. »

Tandis que les StrawHat émettaient des hypothèses du pourquoi du comment, sûrement pour faire la même chose qu’eux à vrai dire, le brun se figea, sa boule de riz sur la moitié du chemin vers sa bouche. Il n’avait plus de nouvelles du rouge depuis qu’ils s’étaient séparés après leur discussion sur son projet de vengeance. Il n’en avait pas cherché et il savait que Kidd avait fait de même plus par respect envers ce qu’il faisait que parce qu’il le voulait vraiment. 

Oui, Kidd avait un côté romantique même si c’était généralement des livres sur des médecines très étranges ou des cadavres avec des maladies étranges. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement à vrai dire. 

Pourtant, il était ennuyé par cette annonce. Son amant s’était déjà jeté à la gueule d’un Yonko. Et même s’il voulait refaire le coup, il ne pensait pas qu’il utiliserait une alliance avec ces deux là pour y parvenir. Il aurait plutôt parier sur Urouge ou encore Jewelry Bonney pour ça, parce qu’ils avaient déjà eu affaire l’un aux autres, même avant Sabaody. 

Savoir qu’il était avec ces deux-là le chiffonnait. Parce qu’il était sûr qu’il avait entendu quelque chose de la part de Money sur l’un des deux. Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi, il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler lequel. Il savait juste que c’était mauvais. 

« Ça va Trafalgar ? » demanda Sanji, le sortant de ses pensées. 

« C’est l’alliance adverse qui te fait peur ? » surenchérit le sabreur, amusé.

« Tant qu’ils ne s’en prennent pas au même Yonko que nous, je ne vois pas le problème. » répondit-il calmement. 

Les discussions et hypothèses reprirent autour de lui, alors qu’il mangea enfin la boule de riz. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire, son instinct se tordait dans son estomac et la bile lui remontait dans l’œsophage. Pourtant il n’arrivait pas à dire quoi.  
.

Les évènements de Dressrosa s’étaient passés si vite qu’il en avait oublié son inquiétude pour Kidd. Mais celle-ci revint à grand galop quand ils arrivèrent sur Zou et que Bepo le prit à part de tout le monde. 

L’ours ne le prenait jamais à part. Que cela concerne son équipage, lui ou autre. Que cela concerne les informations qu’il trouvait, ne trouvait pas ou avait oublié. Que cela concerne ses peurs ou ses joies. Seulement quand ça concernait Kidd. 

Son second lui présenta un paquet marron, un de ceux qu’il avait l’habitude d’avoir quand il recevait un livre venant de son compagnon. Sauf que le paquet était dans un sale état. Et la bile lui remonta jusque dans la gorge. 

« On a reçu ça il y a quelques jours. Peu après le départ de Sanji BlackLeg. » commença Bepo, de manière douce. « C’était dans cet état quand le Martin Pécheur l’a eu. »

Ces oiseaux ne pouvaient peut-être pas parler, mais ils avaient tous un petit escargophone qu’ils avaient appris à utiliser pour exprimer des injonctions. Comme des excuses si le paquet était en mauvais état ou des remarques, si jamais celui-ci était dans un mauvais état de base. Il avala difficilement sa salive en prenant le paquet. 

Ce n’était pas un livre. C’était une petite boîte en bois contenant un bout de métal qu’il reconnaissait. Kidd avait toujours été du type à mettre des bijoux. Pas souvent, juste de temps en temps. Mais une bague ne quittait jamais sa main. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où elle venait et n’avait jamais demandé à vrai dire. Il savait juste que le rouge l’avait récupéré après avoir perdu son bras pour la placer sur sa seule main. 

Si elle était là, dans cette boîte, ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle.  
. 

Wano était un désordre monstre. 

Avant l’arrivée de Luffy encore, il aurait pu dire que cela se passait bien. Si on oubliait le second des StrawHat qui n’arrivait pas à tenir dans son rôle. Mais une fois que le brun était arrivé, c’était parti en… Ouais c’était parti en couilles, il ne pouvait pas le dire autrement. 

Le plan était tombé à l’eau aussitôt que l’homme élastique était arrivé dans le pays des samouraïs. 

Est-ce que Law s’y était attendu ? Un peu. Il fallait s’y avouer, il s’y était un peu attendu. La rencontre avec Basil Hawkins lui avait appris la débandade de l’alliance qu’il avait faite avec son amant. La traîtrise d’Apoo. Le fait que Kidd était en prison (où Luffy finit par faire un tour). L’état du pays. Il en avait mal à la tête d’entendre toutes ces choses qui ne s’étaient pas passées comme prévu. 

Mais quand il retrouva les StrawHat en entier, il ne s’était pas attendu à retrouver également les Kidds en entier. Avec leur capitaine. Oui il avait entendu qu’il s’était échappé de prison avec Luffy mais il ne pensait pas qu’ils se retrouveraient à vrai dire. 

Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes mais cela lui parût des heures. 

« L’ébouriffé est avec nous Traffy shishishi ! »

« J’ai un nom bordel ! » grogna le rouge en lâchant le regard gris. 

Ce dernier regarda le corps du supernova de manière détaillé avant qu’il ne puisse se détendre. Il allait bien. Kidd allait bien. Ça avait été la merde, vraiment, mais il allait bien. Il était presque identique à la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. 

« Eustass-ya a accepté l’alliance ? » demanda-t-il, un peu étonné. 

« Non ! » « Oui ! » fit les deux autres pires pirates, ce qui l’amusa. 

Luffy ne se formalisa pas du refus pour retourner vers ses compagnons à cause de l’appel de la nourriture, laissant les deux capitaines au milieu du bazar qu’était les nombreux pirates de leurs deux équipages et les samouraïs du pays. 

« Tu es embarqué avec nous je crois. »

Le rouge grogna en croisant les bras comme toute réponse, le faisant esquisser un sourire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, quelques secondes seulement avant que Kidd ne fasse un signe de tête vers afin que Law le suive. Ce qu’il fit. 

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans le silence. A vrai dire, le brun n’avait aucune idée où son amant l’emmenait mais ça lui allait. Le brouhaha ambiant dû aux autres nombreuses personnes rassemblées en un même point l’ennuyait. Il ne fût presque pas surpris d’arriver vers la Victoria Punk. 

Presque. 

Parce que Kidd le prit par la main pour finir les derniers pas qui les menaient à elle, chose qu’ils n’avaient jamais faite jusqu’à lors. Même avec leurs équipages comme seuls témoins. 

Une fois dans les entrailles du navire même, Law fût pris dans cette étreinte d’ours dont il avait l’habitude. Ça lui avait manqué. Même le bras en métal et les pointes qui lui rentraient dans le dos lui avaient manqué. Il poussa un soupir de contentement dans le manteau en fourrure. 

Cette nuit-là, ils ne discutèrent pas des évènements qu’ils avaient manqué dans la vie de l’autre. Kidd ne demanda pas ce qu’il s’était passé avec Doflamingo et Law ne demanda pas ce qui s’était passé avec cette idée d’alliance. 

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Mais la pièce ne fût pas silencieuse pour autant.  
.

Les jours de préparation pour le combat final contre Kaido furent les mêmes. Entraînements, discussion tactiques, vérifications des armes et planifications. Et chaque soir, personne ne sembla s’étonner du fait que Law dorme sur le bateau des Kidd Pirates. 

Des fois, ils discutaient des moments que l’autre avait manqué. Des fois, ils discutaient de ce qu’ils allaient faire après. Des fois, ils ne parlaient pas et profitaient simplement de l’autre. Des fois, ils ne discutaient pas mais d’autres sons passaient le bois du navire silencieux. 

Des fois, ils dormaient simplement. Law dans le bras valide du rouge, contre le torse massif et pleins de cicatrises. Des fois, il se réveillait et faisait la même chose qu’il avait put faire des mois avants. Des fois, Kidd le regardait faire sans rien dire. 

Il se fichait maintenant d’être une peluche humaine ou que le rouge le regarde écouter son cœur si proche de son oreille. 

Il se fichait qu’on foute une cible dans son dos parce qu’il était avec l’autre homme. Il voulait simplement profiter.  
.

Kaido était fort. Indéniable. Même à eux trois, ils avaient du mal. 

Ils étaient essoufflés et en sang. Lui même tenait sur ses jambes par il ne savait quel miracle, sûrement les barres de fers qu’il faisait tenir derrière elles pour pas s’effondrer. Luffy avait été envoyé volé par un coup de queue du dragon et il rebondissait encore. Law était quelque part pas loin, il pouvait le sentir grâce à son Haki et son pouvoir. Mais il n’arrivait pas à le voir. 

Et _fuck._ Kaido le regardait comme s’il était une friandise préparée par Heat. 

Il allait mourir là n’est-ce pas ?

Kidd concentra son pouvoir à nouveau, transformant ses bras en montagne de gravas métalliques. S’il partait là, autant n’avoir aucun regret n’est-ce pas ? Autant tout envoyer dans la gueule de ce foutu lézard géant. Il grimaça un peu en sentant les barres quitter ses jambes pour ses bras, bordel il avait pas imaginé qu’il se posait dessus autant. 

« Hey Law. » Il entendit vaguement un bruit de douleur à sa gauche, sous les gravas de murs. Ah il était donc là. « Je t’aime. »

La main du brun s’égratigna contre le bout de mur qu’il tenait en entendant la voix de son amant. Il – Il venait – Il venait de dire ça sorti de nul part. Il venait de dire ça comme ça, en plein combat. Il venait de faire d’eux des cibles pour atteindre l’autre. Il venait de les conduire tout deux à l’échafaud. 

Trafalgar Law vit à peine le sourire du rouge, qui passa de doux en le regardant émerger des gravas à carnassier en se tournant vers Kaido. Non non non il - 

Il ne savait pas qui hurla le plus. Lui. Kidd. Luffy qui venait d’enfin se stabiliser. Eux trois à la fois. Juste lui. Juste Kidd. Il sut juste que Kaido se prit les nombreux bouts de métal dans les yeux, l’aveuglant définitivement mais attrapant également le rouge dans sa gueule. Il sut que le sang qui coulait des babines animales était celui de son amant. Il sut qu’il y en avait beaucoup trop. 

Sa Room fût la plus grande qu’il n’avait jamais faite. Il entendit clairement le craquement du pan de mur dans la bouche du dragon et le hurlement de fureur de Luffy. Mais il était focalisé sur le corps en morceaux devant lui. Oh dieu les dents gigantesques avaient déchiquetés le corps massif et blanc. Il pouvait – Il pouvait…

Il ne pouvait pas. 

Parce Kidd ne respirait plus pour qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.


End file.
